Familiar of Zero and Company of Heroes 2
by FullSpartand
Summary: A British sniper is taken away from Bastogne and has been taken to Halkeginia along with Saito. The two of them pair up as are apparently some noble's familiar, how will they get on? As they adventure through this new world (rated T for some Mild swearing at parts)
1. Chapter 1

Familiar of Zero Crossover (with Company of Heroes 2)

Prologue

 **This was just a random Idea I had popped into my head, as I was conflicted in whether or not I should watch more 'Familiar of Zero' or should I play 'Company of heroes 2'? As I had got the DLC of the British forces. So after having an internal argument with myself, this idea popped into my head what if I took a sniper from the British in 'Company of Heroes 2' and put him into the 'Familiar of Zero' universe alongside Saito? The sniper will be serious in some situation (such as battles and other things that require to be serious) and there will be complete utter randomness in situation that are not. The story will follow the anime.**

 **Thank you, for having a read at my story. I will try and balance this out with the other things that I have to do in my life and with my other fanfic.**

 **Also spelling and grammatical error as well as other mistakes may have slipped through**

(December 1944)

In Cold snowy forest in the middle of Belgium. The allied offensive came to a stop at the failure of operation 'Market Garden' to take the final bridge at Arnhem, after taking the previous cities and their bridges, (It was litterly one bridge to far). With supplies running short the Allied offence had to be called off. With Christmas not far off the Allied command sent war weary soldiers and new recruits to the Ardennes forest as it was relatively quiet and therefore there the Allied command believed that there would be less action.

However the Allies were wrong, with bad whether causing planes to be grounded the Germans to this opportunity to attack the Ardennes and catch the Allies completely off guard with the combination of artillery and panzer divisions to support the infantry. The point of the Ardennes campaign (for the Germans) was so the Germans had a secure path to Antwerp, which was a major port in Belgium. To do this the Germans needed to take a series of towns and villages that are located within the Ardennes region. One of these was the major crossroad town of Bastogne which had six roads leading to different parts of the region which made it vitally important for supplies for both sides.

As the battle of the Ardennes continued the Germans had managed to take most of the region threating to force the Allies out of Belgium and back into France. However the Germans had overextended their assaults as supplies begun to run low and German tanks began to run out of fuel. The Allies saw as the opportunity to strike back at the Germans, retake the Ardennes region and cripple Germany's army on the Western Front.

During the siege of Bastogne after seven days of sieging by the Germans, General Patton's third army had come to support from the East and Field Marshall Montgomery would be supporting from the west of Bastogne. It is from the division that Montgomery is leading that, an SAS sniper: By the name of Andrew Smyth (sometimes referred to as Andy), who was a young man form Ulster was scouting ahead of the division to make sure that the road to Bastogne is safe for the British division to advance and reinforce the 101st Airborne Division (Screaming Eagles at Bastogne).

Andrew was a young man in his earlier twenties, with dark short brown hair and had blue eyes. He had an average build (despite the fact of being in the army why he has not changed is anybody's guess). He was equipped with a "Boys" anti-rifle which was used supposed to be used on armoured targets and not on infantry targets like some others snipers did. So to counter this barbaric method in his opinion he carried with him a modified Lee-Enfield that would help to assist him with sniping enemy targets. He also carried with a Sten submachine which he used in case he was stuck in a situation where close quarter fighting was required, that and his knife too care of that as well. The weight of caring all of this equipment would be enough to drag anybody down but not Andy, he would rather be sure that he had everything than be caught in surprise and with no solution to combat the problem and if he need to run, he could just drop all the weaponry and leg it. But he hopes that it doesn't come to that every time that he does a mission.

He had been told by Montgomery to scout ahead and inform them of any enemy position that he came across. He had been also old that if he was confident enough then he was allowed to engage and eliminate enemy forces. The main important factor of his task was to look out for anti-tank guns and tank destroyers, this was because most of Montgomery's force consist of tanks, with only a small amount of soldiers, and so anti-tank weapons are targets of priority.

It had been around 30 minutes since Andy had left the British division into the winter wilderness of the Ardennes forest. Before each of the mission he is equipped with special gear ( **This is pretty much the predecessor to the guile suit or the world war 2 version whichever you want to consider** ), it was certain type of fabric that had different pieces of plants attached to it, this also included his helmet, the planets that were attached to it were all white in colour so that it would help to blend in with the winter environment. He also had a mask obscuring the moth part of his face, this helped to reduce the condensation that came from his mouth as enemy soldiers would be able to see his position and his cover would be blown.

Andrew had been tracking through the forest at first he thought that the forest was clear of any enemy presence that was in this particular part of the forest. Until he spotted what looked like footsteps and tread tracks in the snow in what looked to be a road. With the tracks in the snow there was an occasional notch in the now, which was probably left by the shield on an attack tank gun. This help to indicate the presence of enemy foot soldiers and anti-tank guns are in the area, the only thing now was to find out what made the treads in the snow, he didn't know what had made the wider treads in the snow, as they obviously don't have the vehicles to pull them if they have to be pushed through the snow, which means they ran out of fuel or conserved the fuel for other vehicles.

He decided that he would follow the tracks on the road although he would follow them close by in the fields and on numerous occasion saw halftracks as he did so. Although he did not show it nor did, he tell anyone about it but he was getting sick and tired of all this killing, he joined the army to defend his country, now they were preparing to invade Germany.

'Why did so many people have to die? Why were still being asked to fight?' he thought 'We pretty much have the Germans on the back foot, yes this is for defending freedom but... Germany is fighting and losing a multi-front war it is facing the two allied powers to its west and they are versing the Russians in the East and they are using their troops like toys. Disregarding the lives of those fighting for them and sending them to die against the Germans, what was the point? Although I do have to admit that if it wasn't for the Soviets attacking from the East then trying to defeat the Germans from one front would cost more lives than it already has and it could have been a constant stalemate between Germany, the USA and the UK.'

He trekked through deep snow in the neighbouring fields as he followed the tracks that were left in the road because of the deep snow. He then came across what looked like to be a small village just on the outskirts of Bastogne. Just as he was about to asset the village of the Germans who occupied it he had been contacted through his radio by Montgomery.

"I say Andy what's taking so long. We need to reinforce the 101st that are trying desperately to hold onto Bastogne." He picked up his radio and replied back.

"I was following tracks in the snow and it looks like there are foot soldiers in the area and evidence that anti-tanks guns and that some forms of vehicles in the area. I have now came across a small village just outside Bastogne and I will assess the situation already I can see a number of soldiers around the village. I will radio back with a full assessment later." With that he out the radio back into his pocket.

"Roger that, perform a recon sweep as quick as possible and then support the company when we move to engage, over and out." With the radio between the two of them over Andrew then began to move onto a small hill, that had numerous pieces of greenery on it (despite the fact that it was winter) that was just located on the village's Western flank. The village itself wasn't very big with it not being that far from Bastogne and getting supplies from the town, several buildings of different sizes with a town hall located in the middle. He then noticed that there were a series of Pak 40 anti-tank guns overlooking the road in which Montgomery's forces would be coming from, while to the southern road there was a tank destroyer overlooking the southern road and it was supported by panzer grenadiers and some of them were equipped with panzerschreck. It looked like they really didn't want any armour to get through, considering the tanks they are using have very little fuel in them and they know they can't do much if they have little fuel for their tanks to take on others so they need to find other means on taking on armour. With that stated there are fairly large amounts of infantry that are guarding the other two roads into the village they must know that Montgomery's forces are coming more or less from the South and West and have focused with the anti-tank forces to those sides. Before he would radio Montgomery what he had seen there was a large building in the centre of the village that was heavily defend by infantry and what looked to be two Panzer IVs on either side of the building. Andrew thought that it was possible that the German are using the Town hall as a temporary command post. He then picked up his radio to inform Montgomery of the current situation

"Monty, I have completed my assessment of the village."

"Go ahead Andy" said Montgomery wanting to hear the report

"I count 3 Pak 40s covering the Western road which is the road you will be approaching from. On top of that they have a tank destroyer overlooking the southern road along with panzer grenadiers with panzerschreck. It looks like the Germans in the village have focused heavily into putting the anti-tank defences on the East and West side of town, but they are unsure of which road that you will come down."

"Anything else?

"Infantry divisions are stationed at the other two roads located at the North and East. But located in the middle of town is the town hall, this building is being protected by two panzer IVs and there a several MG positions around the town hall as well as a German garrison."

"So I will move the armour around hopefully not get bogged down by the snow in the fields and surprises the German defends from the North and East with small infantry support. While you and some commandoes that I will send your way will focus on the anti-tank forces in the West and South, but do not engage that tank its armour is beyond the capabilities of the 'Boys' rife. Also hold your fire until the commandoes get there."

"Yes sir holding position" replied Andy as he waited for the Commandoes that Monty was sending him to reach him.

It had been roughly 30 minutes or so for the commandoes to reach his position roughly the same time it took him to scout the area and arrive at the same position as commandoes and snipers were roughly trained the same in the Scottish highlands and so had the same experiences.

"Monty the commandoes are here with me" said Andy as he picked up the radio to inform him of their status.

"Roger that, the armour has just got in too position as well thankfully there were no delays with the deep snow, thanks to us being able to get one of the Shermans equipped with a bulldozer and ploughing the snow away. Pick your targets but hold your fire don't attack until the armour has made the first strike, then take out the anti-tank crews while they are still in disarray.

"Affirmative sir, targets picked and a waiting for the signal" Replied Andrew

It was not long until Monty and his force appeared, let's say that it completely caught the Germans completely off guard as they were not expecting the amour to come from the other direction. They tried to quickly get their get their anti-tank guys around but Andrew and the commandoes had managed to get many of them before they were able to get many of them before they had a chance to get a shot at the tanks. After the Pak 40 was taken out Andrew and the commandoes had to get off the hill and down towards the village and get into a position to take out the tank destroyer which was starting to take shots at the British tanks and had eliminated one of the Cromwell tanks as a result.

"Man the Pak Lads and engage that tank, before it destroys anymore of our tanks" ordered Andrew to the Commandoes as the Tank fired another shot at one of the tanks and thankfully it bounced off. Andrew was also a captain (despite his young age, he was a captain, thanks to the special training he received while in the Highlands) so he was allowed to order other squads, as long as there wasn't anyone of equal or higher rank in that squad. The commandoes quickly got onto one of the Pak guns and then trained its gun on the tank destroyer.

"Firing!" yelled one of the commandoes and fired the Pak 40 straight into the rear hull armour of the tank igniting its engine and blowing it up.

"Alright lads, now let's go up and link up with the amour and assault the Town hall." Said Andrew as the remaining armour that survived the tank destroyer's assault had gone back around the village to link up and engage with the enemy in the town (village?) hall.

After getting to the Town hall Andrew split from the commandoes and went into another building that overlooked the courtyard area in front of the town Hall and he could see all that was unfolding in front of him. He saw the British tanks which consisted off Cromwells and Shermans engaging the Panzers that were stationed in front and the commandoes that were helping the rifleman engage the Infantry targets and how they were helping the wounded and how the Germans were doing the same. He needed to take a moment to think through what he was seeing,

'At the end of the day they are human just like we are, the only thing that is separating us is our loyalty to another nation but other than that we are both human'. He thought. After thinking about that he hosted his Lee-Enfield and took a couple of shots at a MG nest that were preventing the commandoes and the rifleman from advancing. With the MG neutralise the only thing that remained was to take out the tanks that were keeping the infantry suppressed. The solution to this problem was simple, first of all Andrew eliminated the gunners that were manning the MG42s on the top of the panzers and then the friendly tanks would take them out. However what was not part of his plan was to get noticed by the panzers as one of them noticed were Andrew was hiding and fired its main gun into the building and with Andrew narrowly missing the explosion as he rushed down the stairs as his cover had been blown.

Just as he had been running out he remembered about the Pak guns that the commandoes had used earlier and wonder this could help reduce the casualties and loss of armour, if it was possible to do it again.

"Scotty?" Andrew called out to one of the commandoes

"Aye sir?" replied the commando that was now called Scotty

"Is it possible that we can get some of these Pak guns from the other side of the village, bring the around and engage the Panzers from another angle? That will help to take the pressure of some of our own tanks" He told them.

"I see where you're coming from laddie, Alight, Jim and Ailbert ( **Scottish version of Albert, I think?).** Go and get one of the Pak guns and see if you can engage the left panzers flank from the alleyway.

With a short affirmative from the commandoes they went on their way to retrieve one of the Pak 40s.

( **Couple of minutes later)**

They were sure taking their time, one of the panzers was destroyed due how long they were taking one of the British tanks managed to get a shot off, and they had little to no cover and they were starting to give off about where they were and by 'they', I mean Scotty cursing quite a bit.

"Where are those lazy Shites." Yelled Scotty getting infuriated at the current situation. After he said that the loud bang produced by a Pak just went off, and then after bang went off follow by a bright from where the Panzer was sitting and number commandoes and Andrew had to shield their eyes due to the sudden change in light. When their eyes had got adjusted to the hang in the light they took their hands away to see that the tank was in flames.

While Andrew had taken a stance of respect due knowing they had died fighting for their country and for what they believed, but also with a bit of sadness too as someone shouldn't perish like this. Scotty on the other hand was in a stance of jubilee. "That's right, burn Jerries". Andrew (although no one noticed) did start to have a look of disgust on his face after that, while yes it was great that the tank was taken care of and they could take the town hall, it was not however great to glorify killing someone at the end of the day there're Human, just like everyone else and and it simply was not great on celebrating a gruesome death. There were times because of this that Andrew tried his best not to kill when there was another way out. He may be a sniper and they were professional killers, but even snipers have standards.

After the tanks had been taken care of there had been no real difficulty after that, as the German garrison that had been in the town hall had surrendered, this is what Andrew preferred, unnecessary bloodshed. After the garrison had surrendered, Monty's force secure the town investigating it for any important document that may consist of German deployment plans.

"Alright, gents with the current German deployment plans, we will be moving out to Bastogne in a short while so rest up while you still can. Before we head out and reinforce the 101st. Stated Monty.

Most of the soldiers groaned at that but they knew that they could not disobey an order from their superior, and that the 101st were counting on them to eliminate the Germans that were assaulting Bastogne. The only soldiers that didn't complain were Andrew and the other commandoes that were under Monty's command, but that due to the fact that they had more training and more discipline then the other infantry within the British forces.

30 minutes or so after the break had been declared, the time was spent counting the dead and who had been lost, Plans being made on what was the next course of action that should be taken and of course the most important part of that break to most was that there was no combat and they could spend that time resting. That was until they had be called to regroup and get in position within their division. Going back with the original plan of scouting, Andrew was required to scout ahead to know that the route was safe to Bastogne and that the Germans within the Town hadn't radioed ahead to other German positions about Monty's division and how strong the division was.

"Andrew, you will need to go ahead and scout ahead to see if there are any Germans that are laying a surprise attack for us." Ordered Monty

"Yes sir" replied Andrew with a quick salute as he advanced into the forest, which was located on the village's north-eastern flank.

(Ardennes forest)

"Once again I am out in knee deep snow, trucking in the fields, looking for whatever places the Jerries, might be using to surprise Monty and the soldiers." Complained Andrew going through another field of snow in the forest. Although he didn't show it, he was confused why Monty needed to use him in the first place, this was because Monty had faced surprises and big odds before when he faced Rommel and his Afrika corps in North Africa and he did it fine without Andrew's help when he was deployed to another front. The most logic solution would be that he was concerned about his men he probably wanted to know what he was dealing with so that he would know the best solution to counter with as little life loss as much as possible. While he could see that Monty wanted to defend his men he did however like the way that he relied on Andrew as a way of gaining Intel on what he might face.

'Isn't that force deployment paper that we found in Chenogne is enough to tell us what German focus are in the area' thought Andrew, to be honest he wanted to tell Monty that but he did not want to disobey an order from a superior and get shot for treason because of it but he still didn't understand why he needed to be sent on all these scouting missions. To be honest all that he wanted was for this war to end, and end the bloodshed that it caused.

He silently made of wish of how he wanted to get out of here, were there was bloodshed for the most pointless of reasons. The reason that Germany wanted to expand its borders was to have 'lebensraum' (living space) for Germans. All it result it for 5 long bloody years, which has cost the lives of citizens from many nations, there were also reports were some allied division beginning to notice that the German army was getting increase younger with soldiers as your 14 and 15 appearing in the German ranks. This signal that the Germans were getting desperate and were running out of manpower. He wished that he wouldn't have to kill a young boy mainly because he was forced to fight in a war that he possibly doesn't want to fight. This was one of the reasons that he was beginning to show resentment towards the war.

After finishing that silent wish he continued his trek in the snow, until he began to hear a voice.

" _My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe"_

Andrew stopped momentarily and pull out his Sten as he looked around the winter landscape as he tries to find the source of the voice.

" _My divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant, heed my call."_

'That sounds like the voice of a young girl' thought Andrew Sten still sweeping around looking for the source.'

" _I summon you from the bottom of my heart, answer my call and appear!"_

"What the…" Shuddered Andrew as the voice yelled out, he then had to shield his eyes from a bright Green light that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. As he lowered his hands down from his eyes he began to take in what he was seeing in front of him, what he saw was a green spherical oval hovering in the snow just in front of him. He picked up his radio to tell Monty on what he was seeing and hopefully he would believe him and that he wasn't going crazy because of war exestuation.

"Monty I don't know if you will believe me but there is this giant orb in front of me just hovering.

He waited for a reply… and waited… but all he heard on the radio was static. He silently cursed as he realised that he had lost all contact with Monty and hooked the radio back on his belt. He could have left the orb alone and continued on with the rest of his mission, but he didn't want to leave this orb alone, for all he know is that it could be some Nazi experiment and it might endanger the lives of Monty's men and with no way of contacting him he had no way of telling them and he needed to hurry as every second that went by, was more time wasted to save the 101st. So he decided to investigate the strange green orb in front of him. He levelled out his Sten to the orb that was in front of him and began to take slow steps in front of him towards cautious of what the orb might do, if it will do anything.

He soon became within touching distance of the orb that was in front of him, he stopped at this point as he stared at the orb and looked around the orb to make sure that there was nothing waiting on the other side of it. He then began to lower his gun and attached it to his belt as he began to reach out and touch the orb, when he first touched it, it jiggled and rippled across the orb at first he thought of it as no big deal but then the orb began to expand and took a hold of his hand and he began to panic and flail widely as he tried to pull his hand out with his other hand, but in vain as it soon took a hold of his hand and he was pulled into the green orb. Funny thing about it was that the orb itself was green but he was taken to a black abyss.

 **Japan 21** **st** **century (not sure what year but the anime was first done in the early/mid 2000s)**

In the busy streets of Tokyo city centre a young man dressed in blue coat with black trousers was walking sown those busy streets carrying a laptop. Wondering if he was going to be able to pay the rent for the apartment he was staying at he thought about getting a part time job. Until he saw something it the middle of the street that he was going down, he noticed a green orb in front of his path, he rubbed his eyes just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"Uh… okay, does anyone else noticed" he said towards the people walking by, but the people just continued on like he wasn't there.

With a look of confusion on his face, more so out of curiosity than anything else, he began to walk towards the green orb with a mystified look on his face, he soon stopped within touching distance of the orb. With curiosity getting the best of him he raised up his right arm and touched the green orb causing it to ripple which caused him to get and amused look on his face. However amusement turned into fear when the orb stretched out to get his arm and started to pull him in. He initially tried to pull himself out but he soon realised it was a losing battle, he then called out for help.

"Anybody, help me! He yelled out but once again the people ignored him and he dropped his laptop as he was pulled into the green orb into a black abyss. While the green orb disappeared and all that proved that he was once in that Tokyo Street was the laptop that he had left behind and into a black abyss.

 **A/N Okay the First chapter tell me how good/bad did I do? Criticise where criticism is due with no flames.**

 **I'm basically writing this for the sake of it, and also I don't how I should write this and by that I mean in the first or third person, you can decide that or I will just continue it in a way that I feel like if nobody answers. Which is why I sometimes going in between the different persons.**

 **It will Saito and the sniper will be on adventures together.**

 **I decided to put the first part of the second episode on which Saito in this. So that in the next chapter it will start with the first part of the anime. I will try and make them closely related with the anime as they go but with some of the chapters there will be some shenanigans and randomness. So bear with me**

 **Thank you for reading this fic that I just decided to make for the sake of it but will continue the write it nether the less.**


	2. A new World

Chapter 1 A new world

 **A/N: Sorry for taking such a long time with this, there were are a lot of factors to take in such as: getting some school work done before the holidays, Being tired, The Christmas holidays and also being unwell over the Christmas Holidays.**

 **I've been through this a number of time but some mistakes will get through. Please tell me where they are if anyone finds them.**

 **Also Happy New Year**

The first thing after he had been pulled through the green orb he was floating in a strange black void, with no idea of what has just happen. Not long after his initial entry there was another green light and this time out came a young boy, in his late teens with black hair, dressed in a blue coat and black trousers with white trainers. To Andrew this boy was dressed in some strange clothing and judging by his facial features this boy was of Japanese descent.

The young boy was panicking and he was yelling in Japanese on where he was and how did he get here, Andrew had learned a bit of Japanese before the war started so that was what he thought he said and he was the complete opposite of this boy as he was trying to remain calm, as panicking wouldn't get anywhere and would making thinking a lot harder. He then yelled to him in Japanese.

"Would, you please shut up laddie!" yelled Andrew angrily at the young man who had finally stopped ranting on about where he was not because he was told to, but by the fact that he knew that he was no longer alone.

"Who are you? Where I am I? How did I get here? What is this place? The young man quickly stuttered out quickly.

"Laddie please slow down, I only know and little bit of Japanese and I can only understand short sentences, I can't understand you, if you speak that quickly." Reply Andrew rubbing his head in pain from the babbling that the young man was speaking.

"Fine" said the young man after he had managed to calm down a small bit and slowed his talking down a bit but it still wavered in worry. "Who are you?" Andrew then pointed to himself

"I my friend, I'm Captain Andrew Smyth of his Majesties armed forces specifically the SAS Branch.

"So you're a solider" said the Young man.

"Noooooo, I'm a school boy and I have a series of different weapons on me for no apparent reason, of course I'm a soldier, boy". Andrew almost yelled thinking how thick the man must be if he is stating the obvious, if having a different assortment of weapons on him wasn't enough.

"Alright, alright, jeez I just wanted to know for certain". Again do the weapons not show that? The young man then began to scan the void he was in, honestly I don't know why he was scanning around the room as there was nothing in this void. "So where I'm I".

"Honestly I don't know myself lad, I just came he a few minutes ago. All I know is that I came through some green orb thing and I soon found myself here". Andrew replied to which the young man quickly returned with a look of surprise.

"Wait that sounds exactly what just happened to me" said the young man as it was Andrew's turn to be surprised now and Andrew had seen a lot of things in his time, that wouldn't really surprise him much.

"This can't be a coincidence" replied Andrew as the thought of both him and the young man had gone through the same coloured portal. "Also too laddie, what is your name?"

"My name is Saito" replied the young man now called Saito

"Pleasure to meet yah Saito" replied Andrew who stuck his hand out in which Saito return with his hand and they give each other a firm hand shake. "Now the question remains how do we get out of this place?" Just as Andrew finished saying that a hole opened up in the ground and below them was a large pentagonal building that had 5 outer towers with four of them connected to large tower in the middle. The problem with this though, is that they were as high as the clouds and there was no solid ground between them.

"Oh bugger, me bloody" signed Andrew as both he and Saito began falling towards one of the courtyards within the buildings with the both of them yelling as they went down.

 **(One day earlier before Andrew and Saito arrive in the world)**

In a large lecture hall a teacher was giving a speech to all those that have gotten into second year at the academy.

"Congratulations everyone for making it into your second year. I am Miss Chevreuse and I will be teaching you for the next two terms about the element of earth" said the Chevreuse.

As she was giving her lecture there was a red haired women who had taken the attention of all male students that surrounded her, and she seemed to like the attention that she was getting.

"Now what are the four major elements of magic" asked the teacher. After she said this a young man, who had blond hair and some of the buttons in his shirt undone, which exposed the top part of his chest and he also had a red rose and with the red rose in hand he raised it up to answer her questions.

"The four elements are: fire, water, air and earth and just by coincidence my element also happens to be earth just like your Madame. Guiche de Gramont at your service, my codename is brass" He then takes a charming pose while sticking his rose into his mouth "Pleased to meet you".

"Nice to meet you Mr Garmout. Replied Chevreuse before she continued her lecture "Earth magic is directly involved with the re-vitalization of all things. To help you understand that principal you will now mesmerize a spell of basic alchemy." She then pulled out three stones from her sleeve and set them on her desk.

"Rei Mi yang" she chanted ( **I don't know the actual words she says** ) and with that the stones then begun to vibrate violently and then they changed into a dark golden colour. This amazed some of the students, particularly the redhead, from which she stood up from her seat and yelled out.

"Wow did you turn them into gold!" She asked wondering if she would be able to turn similar items into gold.

"Brass dear" replied the teacher, which deflated the redheads hopes of making gold when she realised that it wasn't gold that she made.

A young student with pink hair was busy taking down notes in from the lecture that was being given to the class, her clothes are a white blouse, with a black cape attached around a locket that is on her neck, she also has dark grey stockings with black heeled shoes, and this is her school's standard uniform.

"And that students is how we carry out a transmutation spell, now who would like to try it out". Said the teacher as she finished her lecture, she looked around the room glancing over the students wondering who to pick. Her eyes then finished on the strawberry blond one. "You there, the one taking the notes".

Said girl raised her head from the page she was staring at. "Yes miss?" she replied to the question.

"What is your name" asked the teacher

"Louise fronҫase miss"

"Well come down and try out this spell". As the teacher finished speaking to her, the other students in the classroom began to nervously murmur to each other. Until one of them spoke out to the teacher.

"Eh miss, I think it might be better to let someone else do the spell". Replied a chubby student to which everyone nodded furiously at.

"Oh and why is that" asked the teacher confused.

"Well every spell she seems to conduct it seems to result in an explosion" he said back to her.

"Which why she is Louise the Zero as she is a failure as she cannot conduct a single spell properly" said a redhead with a relatively large bust. To which Louise responded with a scowl on her face and then yelled to the class.

"I'll Do It!" and with that she got up tightly clenching the wand that is in her hand and made her way down the stairs towards the middle of the lecture hall. As she made her way down a number of the students behind to hide behind their desks in fear of what the impending result of her spell will be. One of the students a blue haired girl, decided to leave the lecture room while reading a book obviously knowing what is going to happen.

The teacher simply not paying attention to these bizarre actions of the students or just dismissed them as one of their student antics, watched Louise take her position in front of her desk as she ready herself for the spell.

"Now concentrate dear and focus your energy into your wand" said the teacher as Louise closed her eyes and began to chant a spell.

( **magical spell words here, I really don't know)** as Louise chanted the spell.

After she had finished chanting her spell the rocks that were currently on the teachers desks began to glow brightly, at first Louise believed that she managed to cast her first successful spell. However that hope was shatter as the glow faded and a familiar explosion occurred instead of the transmutation, and the room was casted with black smoke.

When the smoke had faded Louise's hair had stretched out like that it was electrified and her uniform was torn. The classroom itself didn't fare much better some tables had been blown over and students also had their uniforms torn, even those that had managed to use their desks as some form of cover still had their uniforms blacken.

"Nice job Zero" sneered one of the students. However Louise wasn't looking she was too busy looking at the teacher who was lying on the floor with swirls in her eyes, clothes torn, wondering what trouble she had managed to get herself into this time.

( **Later that day)**

"I wonder what sort of punishment Louise will get this time" said the redhead as she along with two other students ascended a spiral staircase towards the principal's offices to see Louise what punishment would be put upon the pink-haired student.

"Properly expulsion, as she has never been able to successfully cast a spell and the headmaster finally sees that." Said a blonde girl that had 4 pig tails in her hair as well as a bow, joining into the red head's sneering.

The third student who was blue haired and wore glasses, on the other hand didn't make a remake as she was too busy reading a book to care about what her red haired friend and the blonde haired girl where talking about.

As they continued to ascend the staircase, the girl that they were looking for was now descending the staircase towards them. The redhead then called out to her "What sort of punishment did you get this time" as two of the three of them waited for what she had to tell them, hopefully it would be expulsion and don't have to worry about her failures again.

"Didn't get any" replied Louise monotonously to them.

The two of them that wanted to know her punishment had dumbfounded looks on their faces with the jaws open as they could not believe what they had just heard. With the exception of the blue haired girl who still had her face glued to her booked with no change of expression on her face clearly not interested in the conversation that is happening.

"Whaaaa… How?" stuttered the redhead in disbelief and how she created an explosion and that destroyed the classroom, while (presumably) injuring and member of staff as well and how she was able to get away with it all with no punishment.

"He said even though the students tried to warn her, about what would happen if I casted a spell, the teacher still went ahead with it. So part of the blame is on her" Louise said not looking at the redhead who still had disbelieve plastered on her face. Until she remembered what tomorrow was and then she started to grin instead.

"You know Louise, I heard that it is the familiar spring summoning tomorrow, I wonder what you are going to summon or more specifically what you won't summon" said the redhead laughing at Louise, as she found another way to embarrass Louise because of her failures. To which Louise did not take lightly as she turned to look at the red head directly with her face red herself.

"Listen here Kirche, I will show you the most beautiful, divine, wise and powerful familiar that you have ever seen. Just you wait!" Yelling to her, to which the Kirche replied with a smirk still on her face.

"I look forward to it Louise, if you can summon one that is" she said laughing, Louise just stormed off after that remark.

 **(Louise's bedroom)**

As Louise was getting changed for bed, she could not help but remember the discussion that she had with Kirche

'I look forward to it Louise' Kirche voiced echoed in Louise's head. 'That blasted Germanian, why did I have to say those things to her, Will I be even be able to summon a familiar?' She looked down at her wand in her left hand and tightly clenched it 'Please work tomorrow' she hoped.

 **(Next day – the day of the summoning)**

It was a bright spring day and all of the 2nd year students at the magic academy were taking out to one of the courtyards so that they were able to perform the familiar summoning ritual. They were being led by a balding man, with darkening brown hair at the side of his head. He is wearing glasses over his blue eyes, and he also has a staff with him, with 3 red rings around the staff at the top. He was the teacher overseeing the ritual take place and had to make sure that everyone summoned a familiar.

"Okay everyone, prepare your summoning spells and summon your familiars." He called out to them, and all of the 2nd year students that were assembled began to cast all sorts of different summoning spells. By the end of the summoning ceremony, there were a whole range of different familiars, these ranged from a tiny frog, a snake and even a floating bat-like eyeball. But there were two familiars that were summoned that stole the show and this was the fire salamander that Kirche had summoned as her familiar and a wind dragon summoned by the lighted blue-haired girl.

"Very good summons Kirche and Tabitha." Said the teacher "A fire salamander from ( **Insert name of said place here)** , very rare." He then turned towards Tabitha and her wind dragon "And an even rarer find from Miss Tabitha over here, Wind dragons were thought to be extinct, but due to you being able to summon one here, that statement is no longer true." As he looked at amazement at the large wind dragon.

He turned to look at all the students that all had their familiars "Now has everyone summoned their familiar?" He called out to them to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anyone.

"Oh no sir," called out a familiar voice which belonged to the red head Kirche, as she turned to look at Louise with a grin on her. "Louise here still has to summon, her familiar." Louise had a scowl on her face as the red head had pointed her out to the teacher and the rest of the class. This had crushed Louise hopes of no wanting to summon a familiar in case her summoning failed.

"Oh yes Louise, Louise would you be kind enough to summon your familiar please." Asked the teacher with a kind smile on his face as she started to move into the middle of the mass of students who started to give her a wide birth.

"Look Zero is going to try and summon something, I wonder what it will be." Sneered one student.

"Properly nothing, that why she is a Zero after all". Sneered another.

"Yeah, Zero Louise".

Although she didn't show it Louise was getting very angry at the remarks that the other students were giving. 'I'll show them, I'll show them that I 'am not a Zero and that I will be able to summon a familiar for myself'. She then looked down at the wand in her hand and tightly clenched it. 'Come on please work', she mentally said to herself trying to boost her confidence.

"My servant that exists someone in this vast universe" she said which caused some confusion among the other students as she chanted those words.

"What Kind of magic spell is that?" said a confused blonde student from earlier wondering about Louise and her punishment, to which Giche replies to her and says while striking a pose

"Well its original that's for sure"

"My divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant, heed my call" she continued chanting uninterrupted, except from the perplexed looks on the other students faces.

"I summon you from the bottom of my heart, answer my call and appear!" She yelled out and a bright light started to shine out form her wand, causing surprise to the students, the surprise this time being that she may be able to cast her first successful spell. But alas good things don't last too long and soon after the light appeared it quickly condensed into an explosion and clouded the area it thick smoke.

"Of course count on Louise to screw up the summoning" said Kirche as she started coughing up the smoke that she had inhaled from the explosion, from the summoning spell.

Giche had been coughing from the smoke as well but he quickly went to check on the blonde hair girl he was with earlier. "Montmorency, are you hurt my dear?" He asked wondering if she was alright. However instead of acknowledging him that she was fine, she instead pointed her finger at were Louise was, or more importantly what was in front of Louise. Guiche turned his head and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Louise couldn't believe what she was seeing either, yes she was able to complete and stop herself from getting expelled. But she Louise Franҫoise, has summoned 2 familiar, while this great in its own right she was not however, pleased with the fact that she had summoned two peasant familiars, one that was dressed in odd clothing, while the other was dressed in rugged clothing with pieces of plants stuck to its tatter clothes.

'These two are my familiars? SOME, PEASANT boy and a rugged clothed, PEASANT man!?' She screeched to herself internally. She had just shown how much of a failure she was in summoning, useless peasants and nothing powerful that can actually do something useful like Tabatha's dragon.

The other students began to take notice at the present of two familiars being summoned at one time. While they were shocked at the presence of two familiars, they began to laugh at Louise at the fact that she summoned peasants, and were properly not able to use magic and therefore do anything useful for her.

She quickly turned to teacher in desperation "professor Colbert please let me try that again there must be some mistake." She wanted to prove that she was a powerful mage and she thought that she must have made a mistake in the summoning ritual.

Colbert shook his head after getting over the shock that she was able to summon two familiars, two human familiars that is too "Absolutely not, you know the summoning ritual is sacred. To try and summon would be consider upmost blasphemy to the founder. Whether or not you like it, these two are your familiars." He said sternly.

"WHAT! These peasants are my familiars" While she was moping about the fact that these two peasants were her familiars, the said "peasants" were trying to very quietly sneak away after having established the situation they were now in.

 **(few seconds earlier in the sky just before the summoning ritual is completed)**

I DON'T WANNA DIE, I DON'T WANNA DIE, OH MY GOD HELP ME! Screamed Saito as he and Andrew started falling through the sky towards one of the courtyards of the large building shut.

"Laddie SHUT UP PLEASE and calm down!" yelled Andrew trying to get Saito's attention over the howling wind. While at first, he panic over the fact that he was falling to his death, there was no point yelling over what you knew was going to happen.

"You're telling me to calm down when we are falling to out deaths, how can you be so calm!" Saito yelled back to him.

"I would be lying if I said I was completely calm, but I'm not. I'm know I am falling to my death, but yelling and screaming over it isn't going to make our death peaceful." Said Andrew, but Saito was still looking around in panic to which he simply replied with a sign.

"Laddie if it make you feel any better, then I give you permission to use my back as a shield and land on it too if it comes to that. And to get you to shut up too, is another reason too" As he mumbled the last part, to which Saito gave him a look of horror

"Are you mad!? That will most definitely kill you" He cried out at the thought of using Andrew's back to dampen the shock of the fall.

"I told you I was a soldier didn't I?" He said to Saito to which he replied with a nod "And the purpose of a soldier is to defend the lives of those that are unable to defend themselves. In this case you can use me to help dampen your fall and survive."

"But I can't get you kill just because where're in the same situation" replied Saito

"Just do it, at least if one of us survives they can carry on the memory of the other." Andrew said back to him.

It took a few more moments before Saito nodded his head and Andrew glided over to Saito. Saito in turn got onto to Andrew's back and prepared to brace for impact with the ground which had become clearer now as he could see what looked to be people in the courtyards.

"Here we go, Andrew" yelled Saito as he got ready for the impact. Andrew just closed his eyes, murmuring one last pray and waiting for the impact…. Waiting…. Waiting…. But nothing happen. He reluctantly opened his eyes and saw that he and Saito were hovering just a tiny bit off the ground and then very slowly lowered to ground with very little pressure

Andrew was puzzled to the extend, something like that should not have been able to happen, instead of there being a crater from the height and momentum in which he had got from the fall from, he instead didn't even touch the ground before being lightly placed on the ground, only gently flattering the grass. Saito on the other hand was taking it completely the other way.

"I'm I dead, I'm I dead." He repeated over again with his arm tightly around Andrew's upper torso, his eyes still snapped shut in fear. Andrew took it upon himself to enlighten him.

"No I don't think so, as I'm still alive as well." Said Andrew, the sound of his voice was enough to shock Saito enough into opening his eyes to see that indeed that Andrew was still alive and more importantly he, himself was still alive.

"H-how are w-we still alive" asked Saito his voiced trembling at the fact that he wasn't dead.

"You make it sound like it is a bad thing that we are alive." Andrew signed "Truth be told, I really do not know, one moment we were going down really fast, I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact and waited but it didn't come, so I decided to open my eyes and then saw that we were slightly hovering." He was about to continue before he was interrupted by Saito when he mentioned the word 'Hovering'

"Wait, you said we were hovering, how is that possible?" Said Saito confused

"I really don't know, if it was real or whether it was just a hallucination as a result of a near-death experience, I'm just as confused as you are." Replied Andrew to Saito's question.

After they got over their near-death experience, the smoke which had covered their entrance, which was either there before or after they landed because before Andrew had covered his eyes it was clear had now started to clear. They began to take in the fact that there were now surrounded, by oddly dressed people, who were staring at them.

The oddly dressed people looked like they were students, on Andrew's behalf as, British schools wore uniform but the only thing that he didn't know about was the cape that were around their necks and they apparently they were laughing at something or someone. There was one student in front of them with pink hair and had an expression on her face that was anything but happy, she looked angry as a matter-of-fact and it looked like she was the target of the laughing.

The said girl in question started to turn around and talk back to a teacher that was behind her as he was older then all of the other people that were here. Andrew guessed that she was speaking in French to the teacher, as with the few months that he had spent in France he had picked up a little bit of French words.

"Who are these people" said Saito as he started to take in what was around him and all of the students that were laughing as well unaware of whom they were actually laughing at.

"Shhh… Saito I'm trying to understand what they are saying" Andrew said back to him. Unlike his Japanese, Andrew had only picked a few words that he had heard from the civilians and the French resistance in France, and could really only make out certain words, as he continued to listen in on the conversation that they were having.

"Well what are they saying?" asked Saito also wanting to know what they were speaking.

"Well the pink one is saying that, she thinks, that we are a mistake or something like that and wishes to retry a ritual. While the teacher is saying that she can't as it would be "blasphemous" or something like that, to the founder, whatever that means and that we are her… Familiars". He finished realising what was just said, before he came here.

"A familiar? What's that?" asked Saito wondering what he meant by that.

"Just before I went into the portal that appeared in my time, I heard her say something about a familiar and a servant" replied Andrew to which Saito began to piece together.

"Wait… So that means…"

"We may have to leave, unless you want to lose your freedom to a little pink haired girl, and no I'm not going to use my weapons on them, scare them? Maybe." Andrew said as he started to slowly walk back away from the teacher and the student, who were still having their conversation. Saito then began to copy what Andrew was doing and began to back away along with Andrew.

While the other students began to notice that Andrew and Saito were starting to walk backwards away from Louise, who at this time was still having a conversation with her teacher but with a disbelief on her face and she was pinching her head. It was at this point a certain red head yelled out to Louise.

"Ha, ha, count on Louise to summon familiars who are walking away from their master." Kirche said while laughing, soon followed by the other students, as Louise snapped her head round to see the two "Peasant" familiars trying to sneak away, now breaking to a full on sprint away from her.

Her face went red with rage as she saw them sprinting away and then she screamed out to them. "COME BACK HERE YOU PEASANTS!" Then she gave chase to him

"Run Laddie, RUN!" yelled Andrew

"You don't have to tell me twice" replied Saito as they started to run for the sake of their freedom, away from the pink haired girl.

 **Sorry this took so long, I was originally doubtful of this as well.**

 **Alright criticize, where criticism is due. Tell me what you think**

 **I'm also close, to getting an idea for Halo and Solatorobo, Hopefully life will not intervene, which seems unlikely.**


	3. Run and Hide!

**I'M NOT DEAD**

 **I apologise in advance with how long it took to make this, LIFE and getting all my coursework done. Got my coursework done but I needed to revise for my exams in May and June so the next chapter won't be done until sometime after. That and being really tired doesn't help either.**

 **My last exam is on the 23** **rd** **of June. I'll be a free man after that.**

 **I have briefly looked over this so there may be many mistakes in this.**

 **The quality may have dropped as a result of it. Tell me if there are any holes in this or anything else that is wrong and I will fix them.**

Familiar of Zero and Company of Heroes 2 crossover

Chapter 2

"GET BACK HERE!" screamed the raging Pink head.

"Let's split up, Saito she can't chase us both when we split up"

"Sounds good" said Saito as he and Andrew started to choose separate paths. Saito had ran to one of the towers that surrounded the academy, while Andrew continued to run into another courtyard.

Louise had stopped in the position were the two had separated, as she weighed her options into chasing who first, She thought about chasing the rouged clothed peasant as she could see him but he was properly able to run faster than her due to him being older. So she decided to chase after the smaller peasant as he was closer in size to her and she would be able to most likely catch him and so she ran into the tower in search of him.

Andrew had ran into another courtyard that was within the pentagonal-structure, and noticed that there was a fountain surrounded by a circle of bushes. 'Perfect' he thought as it would be able to provide with him cover but that was not all. Since he was a sniper he had the ability to turn invisible, (or really good camouflage) when he was in cover, the only downside of it was is that he had to be in cover for it to work and his cover would be blown if he opened fired on the enemy. Not really a surprise there and not that he would need to open fire on students.

He dove behind the bushes and let his ability take effect, he then popped his head over the bushes to see if anyone had seen him sliding behind the bushes. He signs in relief when he notices the teacher, obviously looking for him but the look of confusion that is on his face proves that he doesn't know where he is.

"I love it when, you're hidden in plain sight from other people." Said Andrew as he continued to watch the bald teacher to look around for him. He had also been joined by other students that shared his look of confusion. I wonder how Saito is fairing.

He was not fairing any better, perhaps even worse as he is unable to go invisible like Andrew can, because of the characteristics of being a sniper. It also did not help the fact that the tower was like maze of different twists and turns. In short he had gotten lost in the tower with the pink raging blur right behind him.

"GET BACK HERE, FAMILIAR!" She screamed towards Saito who was now fearful, that the pink head might actually catch him, in his dash for freedom.

'This is absolutely ridiculous' he thought as he continued running up and down the different corridors and stairs that made up the tower. "Uh oh" he said as he came across a dead end in the tower, and turn to meet the pink head as she had a sick grin on her face, like a predator corners their prey. She then started to slowly advance towards Saito who at this point, was pressing his back up against the wall sweating bullets.

"I finally got you… Familiar" said the pink head in a dark voice with a toothy grin displayed on her face as she reached out towards him.

"Stay back… I… Know… Kendo" Said Saito as he proceeded to do a series of different moves, (It was basically him moving his arms around in a way that made him look like he actually knows something.)

"Come Here Peasant." She said as she violently grabbed his hand, mid-swig and then started to drag him off down the corridor. "I wasn't able to finalise the ritual so I will now have to go back to the courtyard and perform the rest of it there." Saito not being able to understand a word she was saying had a rough idea of what she meant from listening to Andrew earlier.

"Let go, please" Saito said but his pleas were ignored being the fact that she could not understand him and he did not want to use violence against a women even if she was being a bitch.

"What did I deserve to have a disobedient Familiar?" She said to herself, until she came across the thought that she also summoned a second familiar. "Oh how could I have forgotten I still need to find that other familiar that I summoned". She quickly said as she started to speed up through the tower still pulling Saito.

"Hey I can walk on my own" Said an annoyed Saito as he was dragged away by the pink-haired mage.

(Back to Andrew)

'I wonder if he has been caught yet' thought Andrew as he himself was trying to remain invisible as much as he could as a student just missed Andrew. The bald haired teacher had asked the students that had followed to help look for Andrew, while they did want to clear up another student's mess they couldn't help but laugh at the mess that was made by Louise.

He then started to hear a ruckus coming from one of the towers of the fort-structure and out running from it was the same pink-haired girl he saw before and Saito in one of her hands being dragged along. 'It seems that the poor boy has now lost his freedom or is going to' Andrew sadly said taking of his helmet and putting it over his heart like someone had just died 'I could also help by scaring them off with my gun but that will give away my position. The pink-haired girl then proceed to run up to the balding man and then proceeded to talk to him.

(General)

"Professor Colbert I was only able to find one of my-" She stopped to stare at her Saito supposed familiars", she then took a breath, "I don't know where the other one went". She said crestfallen as she Louise de Vallière had managed to lose the other commoner that was her familiar.

"That is alright Louise, at least you'll manged to have one familiar for your time here." Said Professor Colbert. "I and some of the students went to look and see if we could find your other familiar, but." He stops to look around the courtyard that he in. "It seems that he has managed to disappear." Said Colbert 'He can't be a mage'. He thought as he finished looking around and focused on Louise again. "Anyway we must continue with the ritual".

Louise stared at Colbert with a dumb folded look on her face. "Seriously this peasant is my familiar? There must be some mistake, let me try the ritual again Louise begged.

"No, as I said before trying the ritual again is blasphemy to the Founder and you were quite lucky to get 'two' familiars, now hurry and finish the ritual". Said Colbert sternly

Louise although not happy about it decided that it was best to listen to the professor and not argue with the matter any longer. She then approached Saito who was at this point was fearful of what is going to happen. She then started to finish off the ritual "Pentagon of the five, bless this humble being and make him my familiar", she then started to get closer to Saito's face.

"St -St-Stay ba-ba-back" Saito stuttered as the pink-haired girl got closer to his face he closed his eyes waiting for what she was going to do to him. However rather than be attacked, she did something that he would never have expected to happen, the pink head reached up to him and kissed him, he wouldn't have expected her to kiss him.

Oooooookkkkkkkay? Said Saito completely confused at the fact that she had been kissed. He had herded from Andrew that he risked losing his freedom, if he was ever caught by the pink head. "A kiss? He said confused "If I knew you were desperate, I properly would hav-" he stopped as he began to notice a searing heat beginning to come from his right-hand. He then griped his hand in pain as the heat coming from his right-hand started getting more and more intense. "AAAAAHHHHHHH…." Saito yelled out not being able to tolerate the pain any longer, then he falls unconscious.

'Poor Fella, never have I felt so useless in my life' Andrew thought as he watched what happened. While he did what to save Saito from having his freedom taken away, he would have revealed his own location and that could have cost his freedom as well. What Andrew needed to do now was think of a plan to escape (if he could) and/or take Saito with him if he was still willing, but. Andrew thought harder about his plan to escape if he did escape, where would he go? He has already established the fact that he must be in another world due to what he just saw and what he heard before he came here. He settled for observing how Saito would get on while and the same time keep himself hidden from the rest of the students. He was angry at the teacher and Saito so called "Master" didn't do anything to help him ease the pain that he was in.

"Okay everyone that concludes this year's familiar summoning for the time being. Louise I will help you with carrying your familiar to your room, and then after that I will go to Osmond and tell him about your other missing familiar." Said Colbert he then said some magic words and Saito raised up slightly into the air in the shape like he was on a bed.

'DEFINATLY in another word' thought Andrew, as he observed Saito getting lifted up and carried off by the teacher and the pink-haired girl following them. The other students also began to go back to rooms, also proceeding to fly as well. 'Probably not going to get used to that' as he saw them fly off. Focusing back to the task at hand, he somehow had to get to Saito without getting spotted, the fact the courtyard was very open minus the fountain surround by bushes that he was at, would make it very difficult. He would have to make a mad dash to the door that the three people had go through.

'3'

'2'

'1'

'NOW' Andrew thought to himself as he made a mad dash for the door. About halfway to the door his camouflage broke and he became visible again, he then reached the door and looked around to see if anyone had seen him, happy to see that no one notice him he proceed to enter the tower. But he had actually been noticed from a window in the central tower.

The door opened up to Louise room and Saito was gently placed down onto a pile of hay. Louise entered in from the door and when to sit down on her bed looking down on her familiar, "I will now go to Osmond now to tell him about your familiar". He said as he closed the door to his room.

"Why did I have to get a filthy commoner, why I couldn't I get a Gryphon or a dragon like Tabitha? RARGH! Even that Germanian Zerbst was able to summon a fire

Salamander!" Louise yelled out. After her outburst she wonder what she was going to do the rest of the day as the rest of the classes were cancelled as a result of the familiar summoning.

(Several hours later)

"FINALLY! found that girl's room" expressed Andrew although at a noise that no one else could hear. Andrew had been spending the rest of the day trying to figure out which room was the pink heads. He had spent some time trying to navigate his way around the tower as it didn't help with all of the twist and turns that were in the tower. To add further time to search he had to remain stealthy and sometimes meant back tracking until the cost was clear. But in the end he was able to her room, Mission Accomplished! Or so here thought just as he got there the door to said girl's room opened and out came a running Saito with a look of panic on his face.

"Hey Laddie-"he didn't get to finish his statement as Saito had just ran through a doorway leading to the stairs descending the tower. He didn't get to say any further when he heard sounds coming from the pink-haired girls room, he quickly got a close to the wall as possible so that if the pink-haired girl come running out the same way Saito did he would mostly likely be missed and law and behold that exactly what happened the pink-haired girl in persuade of Saito.

"For F**k's sake. I just got here now I need to go on another wild goose chase" Andrew complained as he sped off in pursuit of Saito. Hopefully with it now being night time everyone would be getting ready for bed he would be able to get through the tower without having to be stealthy.

"I don't know if this is some crazy cult, but I need to get out of this crazy place!" Yelled Saito as he ran down the spiral staircase of tower and exited into a corridor. He stopped when saw to people standing at the side of the corridor, one was of a blond boy that he saw earlier today, but the person standing beside him was different she was smaller, had brown hair and was wearing a brown cloak instead of the black cloaks he had seen from the previous students at the summoning. In an effort to avoid the two he got down onto his hands and knees and started to crawl pass them, hopefully he wouldn't be see.

"You know I've been told that I'm really good at baking soufflés" said the student in the brown cape

I would love to have a chance to sample one of them" said the blond hair student to the other student.

"Wow, you really mean it"? Replied the student in the brown cape.

I do Katie, don't you know by now that I would never lie to you." Replied the blond flirting with Katie.

"Oh lord Guiche" replied the brown caped student completely captivated by Guiche's sweet talk.

"There is absolutely nothing hidden behind my feelings for you" he said he then noticed Saito crawling along the floor on his hands and knees. "It's that peasant boy that Louise summoned"

"Oh crap" said Saito as he tried to increase the speed of his crawl. Katie turned her head around to look at Saito crawling away.

"You mean the one from today's ritual it caused quite a stir among the first year students too" Saito then proceeded to lift himself up from his crawl facing away from the two with a smug look on his face as he listen in on then conversation

"He suddenly fainted and we caught ourselves in the middle of an unfortunate bind." Just as Saito was beginning to move away Guiche stopped him

"Hold on."

"Yes" Saito cringed as he was stopped from his escape attempt from the pink haired mage and turned to face Guiche.

"A peasant in troubling the hands of nobility and not even a word of thanks." Guiche said to Saito. In this way he meant the fact that he was now a noble's familiar, and that Louise was troubling herself to look after him, but Saito being the clueless teenage that he is didn't understand what he meant by that, but went with it anyway.

"Uuuuuhhhhhh, thanks, then," replied Saito. He then got really cheery and started waving "See you round the Castle". He turned around with a sour look on his face "What a big jerk." Just then he started to hear Louise starting to come down the stairs and that is when he realised why he was running in the first and so he then started to run again.

"He's quite a restless fellow" The blonde student said before he then turned his attention back to the other student before him. "Now were we-". He didn't get to finish before a raging pink girl called Louise decided to enter the corridor.

"Where is he!" said Louise angrily, she was angry at the fact that her familiar that was supposed to obey her now that the familiar contract had been form, was now in fact running away from her for a second time.

"Uh, Louise your familiar just pass by here" The blonde hair student said as he pointed down the way Saito took on his run for freedom yet again.

"Come and help me Guiche" said Louise as she broke into a run hoping to catch Saito. Guiche looked surprised at the fact that Louise had asked her for help to catch her familiar, but then he started to follow after Louise. Just after they had left Andrew had made it to the bottom of the stairs that Louise had come through earlier. At first he thought the girl in the corridor was a student from the summoning and thought there would be a problem but then he saw that she was wearing a different coloured cape to what those at the summoning had. So he would be able to see if she could tell if him where Saito and the raging pink head went, or he hopes so as he saw the other student's behaviours.

"Excuse me, miss" he said slowly, to which in turn she jumped a bit as she had not heard Andrew coming at all.

"Oh… what do you want" She replied

"Have you seen a small teenage boy being chased by a raging pink head?"

"Oh, Louise, I saw her chasing after her familiar just down those flight of stairs there." She then pointed to the stair in question. "She also requested the help of Guiche to help her get her familiar". The brown haired girl replied again "Why?"

"Oh nothing special… Just wanted to know where she and her Familiar was. Bye." He said and with that quickly ran off were she was pointing, hoping to catch up with them. While the student was left there wondering what just happened.

Saito had once again gone through another flight of stairs in the tower and by this point he was getting sick and tired of all the stairs he had to go down and was panting when he reached the bottom of the stairs in the tower. He then looked up from the ground after panting and saw an exit out of the tower "Alright an exit" he said. Just as he was halfway a familiar pink-haired girl made her appearance with Guiche behind her.

"There he is after him". She cried out as she started to run after him for a second time today. It was at this point two students were sitting on the edge of a fountain, one was a familiar red-head who was with another student and they started making comments about what was currently happening.

"Isn't that one of the familiars that Louise the Zero summoned? He has caused quite a ruckus among the other students in the academy". Said the older male student who was with the red-head sitting on the edge of the fountain. "Why yes it is, although we don't know where her other familiar has gone" said Kichre as the two of them got up to follow, Louise and Guiche as they tried to catch Saito. Meanwhile a certain soldier was now starting to descend down the stairs looking for said Familiar.

"Now if I was a panicking teen, trapped in a place that I knew nothing about where would I go" he said to himself looking around, "Ah the obvious option, run straight out the door into the outside world to try and escape and be seen from miles around." He then made a light jog. As he approached the door he heard Saito screaming "About something being impossible, he then broke into a dash and slug the Sten of his shoulder and ran straight for the door taking position behind one of the walls in the archway. He then poked his head out of the archway to see why Saito was screaming about, he saw Saito floating in mid-air and thought that was what had him screaming. Until he looked to where Saito was looking to and saw that there were two moons… 'Ah, now I understand why he is screaming' thought Andrew as he tried to process the fact that there were two moons, while not trying to scream himself.

"There you are." said a familiar voice of the professor that he had encountered at the familiar summoning.

Andrew didn't turn around all he did was put his Sten on his back and put his hands up while silently cursing to himself.

"Ohhhhh, Bugger".

 **Well there's another chapter, I hope it doesn't take this long to make another one. I will also probably go back over the other chapters I did to correct the mistakes in it.**

 **(2 things un-related to the story)**

 **I started up a skirmish game with standard to see what the Valkyria Chronicles skins looked like, (I've only played the first one) what I didn't expect was a Standard A.I battle lasting up to 7 and a half hours. I have also been having trouble with my Company of heroes 2, it mostly crashes now and I recently got the blue-screen of death. SO I'm not playing COH2 for a while now.**

 **If anyone watches the Uefa, I'm happy that my little country Northern Ireland managed to get in to the Euros. Last time we qualified for anything major was 1986.**


End file.
